


Unnamed

by jusrecht



Series: Everybody Loves Kyuhyun [4]
Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, adorable and sweet and lovely, cannot resist, huhuhu, they're adorable together ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began as something pretty much unintentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed

**Author's Note:**

> They're [adorable](https://twitter.com/2kyuhyun/status/561114108301283329) together. Period.
> 
> Oh, for anyone who doesn't know, Uhm Ki-joon is [the musical actor rumoured to be dating an idol i.e. Kyuhyun](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2fk4sk_radio-star-150121-kyuhyun-and-ujm-kijoon-eng_fun) hihihi

It began as something pretty much unintentional.

Kijoon never thought much about it. They were close, courtesy to countless musical practices followed by countless late-night drinks. Kyuhyun had this warm, sometimes awkward personality that endeared him endlessly to his elders, and Kijoon was by no means the exception to the rule. 

He was drawn, plain and simple. This honest, sincere soul shone too brightly. Not falling into that pit many others had was simply never an option. 

He began looking out for Kyuhyun, both as a mentor and a co-actor. It pleased him to see that the younger man threw everything into their performance. Hard work never daunted him. What he did, he never did in halves. When he sang, he meant every line, ever word, every sharp turn and gentle flow. 

Inevitably they became even closer. Their conversations turned personal. Skinship became a matter of course, all-too-familiar, spontaneous almost (an arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder, a hand on his back, fingers tousling his hair). Kyuhyun’s reactions ranged from a grin and a laugh to a protest and a pout, and Kijoon found himself liking each and every one of them.

And then one day, somewhere between one dazzling smile and the next, Kijoon realised that he _liked_ seeing that smile—probably far more than he should.

Those rumours had a basis after all.

“Hyung?” 

Kijoon snapped out of his thought and found Kyuhyun staring at him with an inquiring look on his face. They were celebrating the success of yet another musical in a barbecue restaurant. The entire production staffs were present, some of them sparing glances at their direction with poorly concealed interest. 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re zoning out. Is there anything wrong?”

A small smile found its way to Kijoon’s lips. “Nothing, darling.”

The rest of the table roared in laughter. Kyuhyun flushed and tried to feign a scowl despite the persistent bud of a smile that tugged on his lips. 

“You’re never going to let it go, are you?” he muttered, tone accusing.

Kijoon grinned at him. “Maybe one day.” 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes with a long-suffering sigh. By now, Kijoon had already known him too well to read it as anything but a good-natured joke, but it didn’t stop him from taking a slice of meat from the grill and laying it down on Kyuhyun’s plate. 

The younger man raised an eyebrow at him. “Afraid that you’ll sleep in the couch tonight, _darling_?” 

Kijoon laughed, breathless with some unnamed thrill that resembled happiness a little too much. “Just eat the damn meat.”

A pout, followed by a shy smile that made his heart skip a beat. 

_Yes_ , Kijoon thought, watching Kyuhyun happily bite into his peace offering. _Maybe one day._

 

**_End_  
**


End file.
